Digimon: A soldiers tale
by tobiisagoodboy94
Summary: John just wanted to play a little PC game, doing something else then the sports his father tells him to do. But now he is stranded in some strange world and only oone digimon can help him find his way, his partner Commandramon. OC Tamers Universe story.


Hey guys, tobiisagoodboy94 here.

Another Digimon fanfiction from me and again featuring my OC John Bradley .

For those who have read my other digimon story, the two are not connected with each other.

* * *

**Digimon: A soldiers tale**

Prologue

"Yes Mister Stantson, yes I'll talk to him so he won't miss another lesson." John knew to who his father was talking on the phone, he had missed the last four Karate lessons and now his trainer had finally called dad.

It only took a second before the strict and angerd voice of his father called him :

"Junior ! Come here, we've got something to talk about." the sixteen-years old boy and dragged himself into the living room.

He didn't want to hear his father angry screaming, but he knew that ignoring him would only make it worse.

His dad, Johnathan Bradley senior, was a Major of the British Royal Airforce and was just as strict with him as he was with his subordinates.

"Son." the soldier didn't even let his son sit down, his voice was angerd and strict as always " Why do you keep on missing the Karate lessons, their not for free and I won't waste money because you have a rebellious moment."

Rebellious moments, thats what he always sayed when John tried to go against his fathers will, for him John was just brat who he had to show what was good for him.

And good meant becoming a soldier in John Bradley seniors eyes, this Karate training and the numerous other sport activities were only meant to prepare him for his future as a soldier.

"I don't like Karate, thats why I didn't do there." John junior tried to sound as calm as possible, but inside he was trembeling and afraid.

The soldier now approached the teenager until he stood right in front of him.

For a few seconds he looked into his sons eyes and the boy hopped that the man won't notice his fear.

"Alright boy, we'll find something else for you if don't like Karate, there are a lot of other sports and you'll for sure like one of them. " Bradley senior now turned around and went into the kitchen, a sign for John that he could go back into his room.

But it was always the same, even if his father allowed him to quite one sport he would have to start another one the next day.

It was not like John hated sport, just not like his father wanted him to do it.

John always felt out of place and didn't find any friend since he was completly unmotivated and only tried to get home as soon as possible.

At school it wasn't much better, in his class he was just the strange soldier-boy who never talks and his shyness made it even worse.

He slammed the door behind him and sitted down in front of his computer, an old model since his father said that an old one was enough and only meant for work.

But John had found some old games that were working on it and he had been able to hide them from his dad.

One of them was some old roleplaying game, a Digimon game and his 'newest' game.

He had installed it yesterday and had had no time since then to play it.

Well, the rest of the day was free of sport and he had already finished all school work, so a little game wouldn't hurt.

It took him a few clicks until a little egg appeared on his PCs monitor, which then broke apart.

'Congratulations, your Missimon has hatched !" the digimon that appeared looked a little strange, like some sort of missile with eyes.

"Oh my god, destiny must hate me." the boy mumbeld, why did he have to get one of the maybe ten military themed digimon, why not one of the hundreds other digimon ?

"Well lets see what you little guy can do ." he would give this little guy a chance and didn't restart the game directly, afterall he had just started it for the first time.

It was a little like pokemon, only that you were limited to one digimon and couldn't catch others.

It only took a few minutes until he was lost in the game and nearly overslept the next day.

School was jsut like always, everybody avoided him and he didn't spoke more than needed, he couldn't wait for the bell to end the day.

His father had not been able to directly find a new sport group for John so he had another free afternoon, which he used to keep on playing this game.

He liked it and it only took him a few minutes until a text box told him that Missimon was about to digivolve.

A short flash of light filled the screen and then revieled Missiomons new form.

Commandramon, a little blue dragon in military gear holding and M16.

John didn't knew if he should be happy or pissed because his digimon became even more military, but a nex textbox caught his attention .

" Do you want to enter the Digital world ?" until now the game had only been in the real world were he had fought little digimon who had simply strolled around there, so this was for sure supposed to be the next level.

John klicked the little checkmark and didn't even notice how his whole PC started to glow, only a moment before the whole room was filled with light.

It revieled an empty chair the moment it faded away, John had disappeared.

_Somewhere in the desert_

"Dammit the Captain will kill me once I find him again." he was lost, again like so many times before.

He had simply watched the clear nightsky for a minute and his troop had directly dissapeared, leaving him alone.

Now he was wandering through this desert and only a few dry bushes and low,dead trees kept him company.

It had been three days and he slowly tried to think that he would stay here alone forever, as something caught his attention, a shooting star, at noon.

And it didn't dissappear after a few moments, it got bigger and bigger, until it hitted the ground only a mile away from him.

"What the hell ?!" he was shocked, never before had he seen something like this, he needed to see what it was and hurried into the direction.

Life would get much more interresting very soon.

Prologue end

* * *

Authors Note: Just a small Prologue, but I hope that this one will get better than my other digimon story ^^.


End file.
